


Живой

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: По часто снится один и тот же сон.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для [команды fandom Star Wars 2016](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5438202) на летнюю фандомную битву. Бета Tadanori

По часто снится один и тот же сон. В этом сне он сам, своими руками снимает пропитанные бактой повязки со спины Финна, обнажает рассеченную, обугленную плоть и замирает рядом с операционным столом. Нужно отойти, уступить место настоящим врачам и меддроидам, позволить им делать что должно, но По стоит, не в силах пошевелиться, смотрит на глубокую рану, на виднеющуюся в глубине кость — тоже надрубленную, будто отмеченную Кайло Реном, и думает почему-то про удачу. Повезло, стучит в висках, повезло-повезло-повезло. Световой меч, вспоровший спину Финна словно ткань, обжег края раны, запаял сосуды. Не дал умереть. 

По кривится в ухмылке: смешно, ему смешно и тошно, в нос бьет запах паленого мяса — страшный, нелепый запах, совершенно не вяжущийся с Финном. Не может быть, чтобы он — веселый, беспокойный, смелый, до краев полный жизнью, лежал здесь, не шевелясь, не реагируя, даже не крича — и пах так. От абсурдности происходящего По начинает хохотать, задыхается, хрипит, но не прекращает смеяться. Он давится своим смехом; он не может, не может, он просто больше не может. Ноги словно превратились в намокший флимси — они подкашиваются, расползаются, не держат, и По, продолжая цепляться взглядом за Финна, пытаясь по-настоящему узнать его в теле, неподвижно распластанном на столе, тяжело оседает на пол. А потом наконец плачет, глядя, как к открытой ране тянутся манипуляторы дроида.

Он просыпается резко, разом. Смех еще стоит у него в горле тугим комком, и, стараясь от него избавится, По тянется к Финну, спокойно и крепко спящему рядом. В такие ночи он будит Финна, ложась на него сверху, прижимается всем телом, целует в мягкие, полные губы. Финн не спрашивает ни о чем, он вообще не говорит, понимая — и По благодарен ему за это, — что слова сейчас не нужны. Финн только долго, протяжно стонет, когда По, вылизывая его рот, просовывает руку между их телами и осторожно обводит большим пальцем головку члена. Они целуются и трутся бедрами, и По дрочит им обоим, подстраиваясь под любимый Финном ритм. Это хорошо, очень хорошо, но мало — недостаточно, чтобы прогнать кошмар. Перед глазами все еще стоит обугленная, свежая рана, и По дергает Финна вперед, заставляя сесть на постели, готовит себя — быстро, небрежно, сейчас он хочет чувствовать, хочет получить все, что Финн готов ему дать, — а затем не медля, не осторожничая, опускается на его член. 

Ты живой, думает По, слизывая соленую каплю пота, катящуюся по шее Финна, чувствуя бешено бьющийся пульс. Живой.

Он и правда живой, а еще — нетерпеливый и жадный. Финн трогает его, кажется, везде, пальцы ласкают шею, обводят губы — По втягивает кончики в рот, быстро касаясь их языком, и сосет, вызывая у Финна еще один полузадушенный стон.

— По, пожалуйста!

Глаза Финна, блестящие в слабом освещении комнаты, кажутся черными. По смотрит в них, замерев, опустившись, вобрав член в себя до предела — а спустя несколько секунд начинает двигаться сильнее, притягивает Финна за плечи, шарит ладонями по спине, касается полосы шрама. Рубцы нечувствительны, По знает это, но ему плевать — он хочет трогать их, хочет развернуть Финна и вылизать, выцеловать каждый сантиметр иссеченной кожи; он любит этот шрам так же, как любит самого Финна, потому что только благодаря ему тот еще жив.

Повезло, стучит в висках, когда По насаживается на член Финна, чувствуя подступающий оргазм; он кричит, просит больше, заставляя Финна вцепиться ему в плечи, прижать к себе и толкаться глубоко и резко. В паху словно раскручивается горячая, жаркая спираль, поднимается по позвоночнику, затапливает все тело. По кончает, сжимаясь вокруг Финна, ощущая отголоски его удовольствия, и думает, ненавидя себя за эту ненужную, такую несвоевременную мысль: повезло-повезло-повезло. 

До сих пор везет.


End file.
